My Sweet Anna
by nimi1611
Summary: Chekov's got a secret thats tearing him apart and Sulu swears to find out what it is and help his friend. NO slash and yeah I know its a crappy summary but just read it anyway trust me its better then my lame summary makes it sound


**Ok so this is my first star trek fic and I'd just like to point out that I don't know much about star trek I've only seen the movie and have never seen any of the TV show so sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character.**

My sweet Anna

Life on the enterprise was good. Sure sometimes they got stuck on unknown planets or suffered from weird illnesses and they'd been attacked more time then he'd really like but it was good. These people were like his family. They got stuck but they were stuck together they got ill but they suffered through it together and they fought their enemies together. Everyone on the ship knew about everyone else's lives. It was kirks idea suppose them all closer, no one really like the idea to begin with but eventually gave in even Spock told a thew secrets from his childhood. So it was a complete and heartbreaking shock to learn that his best friend had another side to him that he was struggling to keep hidden.

()()()

It all started the day Kirk, Spock and Chekov had an emergency return from an away mission. When they beamed back up Spock was holding Chekov up who was fading in and out of consciousness while Kirk is yelling and screaming at everyone to get medical. McCoy shows up a second later but by the time he gets there Chekov has passed out on the ground shaking as blood stains start appearing on what was left of his shirt. McCoy was on the ground next to him ripping the rest of his shirt off in a second. It looked like someone had sliced his chest open with a knife. Chekov started to cling to Spock and Kirks arms as it got harder and harder to breath when McCoy put too much pressure on his chest. As he was carried to the medical bay but a still frantic Kirk Sulu saw something that he'll never understand why it shocked and confused him so much. Chekov had a tattoo. It was simple or would be simple if it didn't open up some many questions the tattoo was simple it was just the words forever and always my sweet Anna but it made Sulu wonder about who Anna was and why Chekov had their name on his skin. He pushed all his questions aside. He'd find answers later now all he needed to do was make sure his friend was going to be ok.

()()()()

Chekov groaned as he was placed down on the bed type thing in the medical bay he didn't remember what its real name was. He couldn't remember anything but the growing agony he was in every time he tried to breath. It was his own stupid fault pushing Kirk out of the way so the bloody glass didn't cut through him. It was only when he was on the ground and heard someone screaming in pain that he realised it was him and the glass had sliced his chest opened. Now here he was struggling to breath as his vision blurred into darkness. He was pretty sure he heard Sulu yell his name and someone move around faster before he gave up and let the dark take over.

()()()()()

"_Come on please they'll love you" she squeezed his hand tighter trying to lead him towards her front door_, _Chekov shook his head  
"you don't know that. I am sure your parents think I'm nothing more than a young trouble maker who is corrupting their 15 year old daughter" the girl laughed  
"oh please I'm the one corrupting you" she teased pulling his up towards the house  
"Anna please why do you even want me to meet your parents" Chekov complained  
"because she thinks that if we meet you we'll love you just as much as she does"  
Chekov jumped us a middle aged man and women appeared at what he thought was a closed door  
"so you the boy who's stolen my daughters heart" the man said glaring the Chekov  
"well um I um" Chekov chocked out, the man burst out laughing  
"DAD" Anna glared at her father " that wasn't funny" she hit him playfully before taking her place beside Chekov again  
"besides he didn't steal anything I gave it to him" she smiled at him and Chekov couldn't help smiling back._

(()()()()

Chekov is unconscious for 3 days. Sulu visits him everyday just sitting there hoping he'll wake up. Chekov wakes up on the 4th day and Sulu's not there. By the time Sulu manages to get to the medical bay Chekov's already gone.

He's at Chekov's room before he really knows what he's doing. Knocking on the door he's terrified he's about to find his best friend passed out on the ground drowning in his own blood. He starts knocking louder until Chekov appears at the door breathing heavily like its hurting him to stand up on his own and Sulu knows it is. He looks into the room and Chekov nods walking back in and laying down on the bed sighing in relief. All Sulu's earlier fears are gone and he's just happy his best friend is here alive and breathing.

"How are you?" Sulu asks and Chekov snort a little  
"how do I look?" he tries to laugh but it comes out as a pain filled moan. Sulu is at his side in a second  
"are you ok? What's wrong? Do you need to go back to the medical bay?" he says so fast he can't tell where one word ends and the next begins. Chekov just shakes his head  
"I'm fine I just keep forgetting about not laughing and no sudden movements" Sulu nodded and stood up again  
"I was afraid you know" he whispers "when I saw you passed out on the ground bleeding like you were I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. Then you were out for a thew days and I've never been so scared"  
"I wasn't" Chekov sighs  
"what?"  
"Scared" Chekov sighed again  
"why not? Your chest was sliced open and you were bleeding to death any normal person would have been scared" Sulu says half angry  
"then maybe I'm not normal. You don't know death like I do Hikaru, you've seen it yes but you haven't felt it like I have maybe someday thought I hope it doesn't then you'll understand why my own death dose not scare me" Chekov closed his eyes pretending to be asleep until he hears Sulu leave. When he's sure Sulu's gone he takes the chain the wears around his neck at all time hidden under his shirt and holds it against his heart. He keeps his eyes closed to stop himself from crying.

()()()()()

"_Pavel wait" Chekov turns to see Anna running towards him he stops opening his arms as she crashes into him, hugging him tightly until he lifts her up and spins her around  
"you didn't say good bye" she frowns  
"yes I did inside when I said goodbye to your parents" he stops talking when Anna start laughing  
"yes but you forgot to say goodbye properly" she smiles wrapping her arms around her neck  
"oh well then" Chekov smiles leaning down kissing laughing as she giggle  
"I have to go" she sighed pulling back  
"I know" Chekov whispered against her neck  
"I love you" she whispered pushing some hair out of her eyes  
"I love you to my sweet Anna" he says the last part in Russian laughing at her blush before turning around and walking down the street  
"Forever and always" she calls after him_

()()()()(

Chekov and Sulu don't really talk again until Chekov's fully healed and back at work the scar running across his chest the only proof he was ever injured to begin with. When they do talk again its the day before Chekov's 19th birthday. When they 1st all come aboard the ship he was only 17 and he was on earth last year for his 18th so he didn't celebrate with his friends. This year Kirk, Sulu, Scotty and McCoy all decide they want to do something to cheer him up because they've all seen how sad he's becoming but when they mention it to him he just says no.

"But why not?" Sulu asks for the 50th time  
"come on it'll be fun" Kirk tries again but Chekov just shakes his head  
"come on kid lets us help you celebrate. It's not every day you turn 19 and we missed your 18th" Scotty complains  
"alright guys that's enough he said no so that's the end of it" McCoy steps in now "although I think it would help take your mind of thing" Chekov refuses to meet the doctors eyes  
"oh come on doctor were only trying to cheer the lad up and get him to have a little fun" Scotty complains again and it makes Chekov snap  
"well I don't want to have any 'fun' so you can all just stop. And as it now appears its been my birthday for the last 12 minutes so if you want to wish me a 'happy' birthday I'd like it if you did it now so I can go and be alone for a while" he snaps at the all before walking out.

()()()()()

"_Happy birthday Pavel" Chekov opens his eyes to see Anna sitting up beside him  
"what are you doing up the doctors said..."  
"The doctors don't know everything Pavel" she sighs a little weakly  
"Anna please lay back down you know your meant to be resting" Chekov says helping her back down  
"I just wanted to say happy birthday to my MR 17 year old" she smiles up at him as he puts his arms around her  
"I know and thank you" he smiled back pulling her just that little bit closer hating himself when she moans in pain a little  
"it's just... this could be the last one I ever see and I wanted to..I wanted" she broke off crying  
"sshh" Chekov wipes her tears away "let's not think about that now let's just enjoy today"_

()()()()()(

It's not Sulu who finds him but Kirk and McCoy. At about 11:46 pm on Chekov's 19th birthday Sulu turns around a corner to find Kirk and McCoy trying desperately to get a drunk and sobbing Chekov off the ground. He can see and empty bottle of vodka near Chekov's foot and it doesn't take a genius to figure out where it all went.

"She wasn't meant to... it was too early... we were meant to have more time...they told us we'd have more time" Chekov brokenly sobs leaning against the wall shoving Kirks arm away  
"come on buddy we'll take you back to you room and you can sleep" McCoy tries to get him up again  
"No" Chekov almost screams "don't want to sleep. Don't want to dream" he sobs again and Sulu is surprised no one else has found them yet  
"hey I know its hard buddy but we've really got to get you back to your room" Kirk is kneeling beside him no  
"no...No you don't know"  
"and you shouldn't have to either" McCoy says pulling on of Chekov's arms over his shoulder as Kirk does the same with the other. Silent hidden in the shadows Sulu watches as Kirk and McCoy pretty much drag Chekov away.

(()()(()(

_I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Manson. I'm sorry Anna there's nothing else we can do" the doctor says sadly like he's actually sorry. Anna's grip on his hand tightens and he looks like she's about to break down crying  
"how...how long do I have?" she chokes out and Chekov wants to scream and yell at them all for excepting this.  
"It could be anywhere from a year to 3" this time Anna does cry and is swept up in her mother's arms holding her daughter tightly while they both cry  
"she's only 16 there has to be something you can do" her father pleas with the doctor who just shakes his head sadly  
"I'm sorry we've done everything we can"  
"there has to be" Chekov hisses glaring at the doctor  
"Pavel don't please" Anna whispered  
"Me. He's telling us your going to die and you want me just to except it. NO" he screams  
"your meant to be a doctor. Your meant to fix people. Help them. NOW HELP HER" he yells at the doctor who just looks at him with sympathy in his eyes  
"I'm sorry Mr Chekov but there is nothing more anyone can do" he says and Chekov wants to punch him in the face, make him bleed and hurt as much as he is now. _

_It all happens so fast. One second he's just standing there and its like he's blacked out for minute because the next thing he knows he's shoved the doctor into the wall and he's punching his face and there's blood on his hands. He can hear people yelling behind him trying to get him to stop but he's not sure he can. Then he feels the hand on his shoulder and its Anna. She looks at him with such sad eyes that he can't take it anymore. He runs out of the room without looking back._

_()()()()()(_

It's two weeks after Chekov's birthday that Kirk announces they'll be going on leave on earth for a week. His gives the crew some bullshit lies about him and Spock needing to do something on earth which causes Spock to try and argue but with a glare from Kirk stands down. Sulu hasn't mentioned Chekov's birthday to him and thinks that maybe he should because he's never seen his friend so sad and lost before. His eyes are always red and he never seems to know what's going on. Sulu's seen him drunk and crying more than once sense that night and every time before he can help his friend Kirk and McCoy show up and tell Sulu they'll handle it and to forget they ever saw them here.

"Who's Anna?" Sulu asks on the night before their due to leave for earth, he seeing Chekov stiffen for a second  
"no one" he lies  
"then why do you have their name tattooed on your arms?" this time he's sure he see Chekov flinch  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Chekov says wrapping his arms around himself  
"come on Chekov I know you lying" Sulu teases trying to get his friend to just tell him, Chekov just glares at him  
"you don't know anything" he hissed before storming out. Sulu watches him go.

()()()()(

"_I'm sorry I ran away" Chekov says ashamed of himself standing at Anna's front door  
"It's ok... I just thought that maybe you... didn't love me anymore because of this" she whispers tears forming in her eyes. Chekov pulls her into her chest faster than he's ever done before  
"don't ever think that. I love you now and forever. Forever and always my sweet Anna I will love you" he whispers into her hair  
"I'm scared Pavel" she whispers shaking in his arms  
"So am I but I'm going to take care of you I'm going to find a way to make you better again"_

_(()()()(_

Whenever they get earth Kirk's usually the first to go off and Sulu usually follows close behind but this time they both stick around at least until morning. Part of Sulu wants to make sure Chekov's gonna be ok while his other side is wondering why the hell Kirk it sticking around. Usually Chekov with decline Sulu's invites of coming home with him so he won't be alone and just hangs around the base for a couple of days before going to visit his aunt who lives in the city so Sulu is surprised enough to stop dead in his tracks when Chekov walks down the hall towards the exit except he doesn't really look like Chekov anymore, he's wearing black jeans, some random t-shirt and a gray jacket. If this wasn't enough to make Sulu stop and look the chain around his neck would be. The chain is pretty plain itself just a normal silver chain but there's a diamond and two gold rings hanging off it.

Someone else must of noticed it as well because he hears some random guy yelling at Chekov  
"hey Russian boy what are you a poof or something? Gonna go and fuck your little bitch bend them over nice and...." before the guy can get another word out Chekov's turned around and shoved him into a wall hand gripping his throat tighter and tighter until his face started to turn read and he was gasping for breath. Sulu can hear yelling and screaming and it takes him a second to realise its Chekov yelling at the guy.

Sulu's just about to step in and pull Chekov away when Kirk and Spock burst into the room followed by McCoy  
"CHEKOV" Kirk yells as both him and Spock run forward and pull Chekov off the guy. Spock grabs Chekov's arm's and twits them around so their behind his back  
"LET ME GO" Chekov shrikes struggling against Spock's hold  
"No" Spock said simply tightening his hold  
"LET ME GO HE DESERVES IT" Chekov screamed glaring at the man who was now hiding behind Kirk  
"Chekov clam down" Kirk grabbed his shoulders "what happened?"  
"he called her a little bitch" Chekov yelled  
"no I didn't he's crazy" the man said trying to back away but Kirk was quicker. Before the man had taken a step Kirk grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the wall  
"Jim what are you doing" McCoy yelling pulling what looked like a sedative out of his bag  
"apologize" Kirk glared at the man now who just looked confused and a little scared  
"I...I don't understand. What's going on?" the man stuttered staring at Kirk in disbelief  
"yes I know you've got no fucking idea what you've gotten yourself into but you see the only thing that's stopping me from letting that member of my crew over there from attacking you, maybe even kill you who knows I might lie and say if was self defence, you attacked him first so he doesn't get blamed is you apologizing right now" Kirk smirked at the man who gulped in fear  
"I...I'm sorry I didn't know" he said shaking against the wall.  
"Chekov?" Kirk questioned looking at his friend. Chekov looked at the man for about two minutes before taking a deep breath and nodding  
"Let him go Spock" Kirk called and a second later Spock let his grip on Chekov arms go.

Just as Sulu thought everything had calmed down he heard the guy whisper to one of his friends  
"I didn't mean to offend him. I didn't know he was touchy about being gay" apparently he wasn't the only one to hear. Before Sulu could even blink Chekov has lunged at the guy again but was stopped by Kirk.

"Chekov stop" Kirk yelled trying to hold Chekov back  
"YOU FUCKING BARSTARD" Chekov yelled trying to get around Kirk  
"Chekov he doesn't understand. He doesn't know" Kirk yelled again, his hold on Chekov beginning to fail  
"I don't care" shrieked Chekov  
"Bones give him the shoot now" Kirk screamed as Chekov started to fight against him harder  
"Jim are you sure" McCoy said a little unsure if it was a good idea or not, but no letting Chekov go crazy with rage was a much better idea.  
"BONES" Kirk screamed. Without thinking McCoy took a step forward and shoot Chekov in the neck with the sedative. Not a second latter Chekov's body slumped to the ground as he passed out.

"Spock" Kirk called "takes him back to his room" Spock nodded before carrying Chekov away. McCoy looked at Jim for a second before following Spock.  
Jim turned and looked at the people who had gathered around the fight  
"forget everything you saw here" he ordered before walking away.

()()()()()()

"_I'm sorry you know" Anna says sadly leaning closer to Chekov  
"you're what?" Chekov says in disbelief "Anna you have nothing to be sorry for" he whispered pushing some hair out of her eyes  
"Yes...Yes I do" she sobs "you and my parents are gonna be the ones to really suffer after I'm gone" she says sadly a tear running down her face. He hates that she's thinking about this, he knows she sacred and afraid and he just wishes there was something he could do to take all her fear and pain away and make it stay away forever  
"I'm worried Pavel what's going to happen to you and my parents" she whispers into his chest and Chekov just wants to break down with her but he pulls himself together, he needs to be strong for her  
"don't be worry. Everything's going to be ok. I'll find someone of making it all better again, making you better again. You won't be gone to miss" he promises and wishes he could truly mean it.  
_

())(()()

When Sulu wakes up the next morning Chekov is gone. He'd followed behind Spock and McCoy last night and snuck in when they eventually left and ended up falling asleep in a chair beside Chekov's bed while the moon light shone through the window. Now that the sun was shining Sulu found himself alone in the room. He walked around the base for an hour's asking everyone if they'd seen Chekov but everyone said no, or who? Or even do you mean that crazy Russian kid who lost it yesterday? Eventually Sulu gave up, he knew Chekov had an aunt in the city and decided to just go check there.

He was halfway to his car when Kirk shows up  
"he won't be there you know" Kirk calls following behind Sulu  
"and you know that how captain how do you even know where I'm going" Sulu turned yelled turning around to look at Kirk who was now leaning against a tree  
"trust me Sulu were ever your going he's not gonna be there" Kirk said walking moving to stand in front of Sulu  
"what the hell Kirk how do you know where Chekov's gonna be or not"  
"it's not really my story to tell" Kirk shrugged  
"something's going on Jim. I'm not blind. There's something wrong with Pavel. I've seen him in the middle of the night drunkenly crying and then you come along with McCoy or Spock and take him away. I know there's something going on and I'm going to find out" Sulu shouted as Kirk began to walk away  
"and what makes you think you know what's best for him huh Sulu? Because you're his friend is that it? What if he doesn't want you to find out?" Kirk yelled turning to glare at Sulu  
"you right Kirk I am his friend. His best friend so who are you to tell me what's best for him?" Sulu hissed raising his fist to punch his captain in the face but Kirk caught his hand before he could strike  
"I know Sulu because I'M the one who found alone in the dark in a corner with a knife in his hand and a bloody wrist crying. I'M the one who took him to McCoy in the middle of the night. I was the one who was there when he woke up and I'm the one who finds him alone in the dark crying" Kirk hissed pushing Sulu away.

Sulu took a step backwards trying to calm himself. He'd known Chekov was said but never could he have even imagined Chekov would think about hurting himself. He shook his head none of that matter now he had to find his friend and at least try and help him.  
"Where is he?" Kirk looked at Sulu surprised  
"I don't really care what you think captain but as you said Chekov is my friend so like it or not I am going to try and help him" Sulu said feeling a little uncomfortable with the way Kirk was looking at him  
"you not gonna give up on this are you?"Kirk asked and Sulu shook his head  
"no so you should just make it easier for me and tell me where he is" Sulu nervously, Kirk laugh  
"sure there nothing I can say to talk you out of it?" Sulu just shook his head  
"ok well I tried" Kirk shrugged pulling a random piece of paper out of his pocket and throwing it at Sulu "he'll be there but don't expect too much" Kirk called walking away. Sulu looked down at the paper and ran the rest of the way to his car.

()()()(

"_Will you marry me?"Chekov asks as he plays with Anna's hair as she rests her head against his chest. There sitting out in the garden at the back of her house.  
"Sure in about two years" she tries to laughed but Chekov can see the pain it puts her through  
"no next month in the garden down by the lake like you said you always wanted to" Anna moves her head to look up at him  
"your serious?" he nods  
"we can't were underage it wouldn't be legal..." she babbles on until Chekov places a finger on her lips  
"it will be though. I got us permission to marry and since both of our parents agreed it was easy to convince the judge" Chekov mumbles unable to say how he'd pleaded with the court to let them have this one thing, one but of happiness before it was all taken away from them. Anna noticing Chekov's sudden sadness leans up and kisses him softy  
"I would love to marry you Pavel Chekov"._

_())()()()()(_

Sulu drives for about 4 hours. Until he passed the city and is in some small country town that he's never heard of. He pulls up at some two story house that looks like it should be on a farm then he realises it is a farm and feels like an idiot. He walks up to the front door nervously. He's half expecting Chekov to answer and turn him away. But when the doors opens it's not Chekov is a short old lady and she doesn't turn him away she just asks is she can help him. Sulu notices for a second that the lady looks almost as sad as Chekov and he knows he's at the right place  
"I'm looking for a Pavel Chekov I was told I could find him here" he asks and the lady stars to cry. For a second he's afraid he's done something wrong to upset her but then she stars babbling about how Chekov's been suffering alone and no wonder he's such a wreck. After a minute she calms down  
"I'm sorry" she says whipping her eyes  
"It's alright" Sulu says not really knowing what else to  
"here" she says turning around to the table by the door writing something down "he'll be there" she smiles a little at him. Sulu thanks the women before going back to his car and driving away.

()()()())()

"_Do you Pavel Chekov take Anna Manson as your wife" the priest asks, Chekov pulls Anna's hand up to his lips "I do" he promises placing a quick kiss on her hand, making Anna laugh, a sound he's so grateful to hear these days and so terrified to loss  
"Do you Anna Manson take Pavel Chekov as your husband" the priest asks looking at Anna who's smile could light up the world  
"I do" she whispered and a cheer breaks though the crowd. _

_Chekov just stares at her for the rest of the ceremony. She's never look more beautiful to him then she does now. Chekov is brought out of his trance by the priest pronouncing them men and wife while the crowd cheers again. He only half heard the priest say you may now kiss the bride before his lips are attached to Anna's, he can feel her smiling into the kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist  
"I love you" he whispered  
"forever and always" she whispers back  
_

_()()()()()()()_

Sulu's not expecting when he arrives at the address the old lady sent him to but a grave yard isn't it. He walks around for a while until he sees's Chekov sitting in front one of the graves. He's crying and the chain that usually wears is resting on the ground near the tombstone. It takes Sulu a second to notice that one of the gold rings is gone and it's on Chekov's finger shining as the sun hits it. Sulu takes a couple of steps forward but stops because Chekov is talking to the grave or whoever is buried there. He doesn't understand what's going on until he finally looks at what the tombstone says but after he reads it everything that has happened begins to make sense. The tombstone read Here lays our sweet Anna we love you now, forever and always. Sulu feels his heart break for Chekov, he understands now and wishes he didn't because no one should have to feel the way Chekov does now and no one should have to loss what his friend did. He just stands and watches for a minute before he heard Chekov whisper 'forever and always' before he breaks down crying, curling up on the ground crying. Sulu doesn't know what else to do so he sits down beside his friend and hold him as he cries.

It's almost an hour later when Chekov calms down enough to realise he's not alone. sitting up he wipes his eyes  
"he name was Anna" he whispers and Sulu looks at him "I meet her when I was 15 and have loved her since" Chekov smiles a little but there are tears forming in his eyes  
"when we were 16 she got sick and I couldn't make her better" Sulu puts his arm around Chekov's shoulder and that's all it takes for Chekov to breakdown again.

This time Chekov doesn't stop crying until he falls asleep or passes out Sulu's not really sure which one it is but there's still tears leaking from his eyes in his sleep. He carries his friend to the car and take him back to the house, pretty sure that's were he belongs right now. This time when knocks on the door it's an old man who answers. The man takes one look at Chekov being supported by Sulu and opens the door wider letting them in. He then leads Sulu up to a bedroom and tells him to put Chekov on the bed. After he sure Chekov's going to be alright he follows the downstairs to the kitchen where the lady from before is waiting.

"I guess you found him then?" she says nodding to a seat beside her, Sulu sits not really knowing what's going to happen next, "he was sitting in front of this grave crying. He started talking about a girl called Anna" the man sits down beside the women and snorts  
"where else do you expect him to be today?"  
"I don't know. I don't even know what today is" Sulu admits  
"you really have no idea do you?" the woman asks and Sulu shakes his head  
"all I know is that like a month before his birthday Pavel started acting strange. He got injured on an away mission almost died and didn't see, to care at all. He become depressed and after his birthday and we kept finding him drunk and sobbing about how they should have had more time" Sulu explains and feels bad when the lady frowns,  
"when our daughter was 15 she brought Pavel home. It was clear he cared about her a lot but it wasn't until later that everyone realised how much" the man sighed "about a month after Anna turned 16 she was diagnosed with bone cancer. They found it too late; none of the treatments work and in the end there was nothing they could do to help her. Pavel never accepted it; I don't think he did until the day she died. He took her to every doctor he could find, even took her to Russia to meet some new doctor who was developing some sort of new treatment but none of them could help her. When the doctors failed Pavel got a court order that allowed them to get married"  
"wait" the women gasped getting up and running out of the room.

A minute later the women come running back in  
"this was them on their wedding day" she said proudly before handing the photo to him. The girl was beautiful short brown hair hanging around her face, pale skin with shining blue eyes as she smiled at the camera. Chekov had his arms around her waist holding her against his chest. His eyes were glued to her, staring at her like she was the only thing that could and would ever matter.

"she's beautiful" Sulu whispered handing the photo back  
"thank you" the women said smiling tenderly at the picture  
"it was five months after the wedding when things got really bad" the man said sadly  
"Anna was in pain all the time, she couldn't move on her own and when she did move..." the man shook his head not wanting the remember the painful moans, groans and screams his daughter had made  
"Pavel begged and begged her hundreds of times to let him take her to the hospital but she said no every time. She wanted to be at home with Pavel. Then she fell out of bed about 2 weeks after Pavel's 17th birthday. He took her to the hospital and they told him she wouldn't be coming home again" the man stopped for a second and the women wiped her eyes  
"he never left her side. She died at 5:15 am on this day 2 years ago". It takes a second for the man's story to sink in.

"I'm sorry" Sulu says after a while  
"so are we" the lady murmurs  
"no one's more sorry the Pavel" the man says and Sulu remembers what Kirk told him  
"Kirk...I mean our captain said he found Pavel with cutting himself" he blurts out and is surprised when neither of the others seem surprised at all  
"he tried to kill himself once before" the women whispers tears forming in the corner of her eyes  
"we found a note saying goodbye and everything"  
"what happened?"  
"He couldn't do it... we found him curled up crying clutching a letter from Anna" the man explains  
"she's the reason he's still alive, the reason he does what he does" the women mumbles wiping her eyes  
"In the letter she told him she wanted him to live his life like he'd always planned to...so he did. He did everything she asked him to" the women explains and they just sit there in silence for a will.

)()()

The silence doesn't last long. The screaming comes next. Sulu jumps out of his seat and tries to run out of the room to Chekov but the man stops him  
"he's just having a nightmare it will pass soon they usually do" he sighs but Sulu just shrugs his arm off his shoulder and turns away from them  
"there nothing you can do. We've tried everything. Trust us its better for everyone to just let it pass" the women sighs as Chekov screams again. Sulu looks at them both, so sad and depressed and runs out of the room.

Chekov's screaming only got louder when Sulu walked into the room  
"Pavel" he Sulu calls walking towards the bed  
"Pavel" he calls again sitting down beside his friend  
"It's ok Pavel I'm going to look after you" he says as he grabs his friends arms and holds him down until he stops screaming and is brokenly sobbing in his sleep  
"It's going to be alright Pavel. I promise"

()()())()

"_Hold me please" Anna whispered  
"I don't want to hurt you" Chekov frowns, he's so scared right now. They shouldn't be here they should be at home, in bed not here in some hospital room  
"Please Pavel I want you to hold me please" she begs tears in her eyes  
"ok" Chekov kisses her hand. It takes longer then Chekov can bear to move Anna so he can fit in the bed and the pained noises she makes break his heart. He holds her tightly afraid of losing the feeling of her beside him because he knows she's going and he's not ready for this to end._

"_I love you" he whispers tears in his eyes because he can feel her slipping away and he wants to hold her tighter, scream and shout that its not her time they can't take her from him but he can't.  
"I love you to. Forever and always." Anna whispers shutting her eyes.  
He feels her breathing stop and heart beat slowing until its not longer beating. He just holds her tighter because he's not ready to let go.  
"Forever and always my sweet Anna I will love you forever and always"._

**As you can most likely tell this is my first star trek fic and I should point out that I don't know much about Star trek I've only seen the latest movie and that's it. Anyway with that said I still feel pretty proud of this. So tell me what you think **

**Nimi1611 xoxox**


End file.
